


Trust us, We all know pain

by Moeta



Series: Moeta's fictober [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caleb Widogast Has Issues, Caleb Widogast is Supportive, Caleb Widogast is a Mess, Fictober 2019, Jester Lavorre Needs a Hug, Jester Lavorre has Issues, Jester Lavorre-centric, Spoilers Campaign 2 Episode 33, The Gentleman is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moeta/pseuds/Moeta
Summary: /// Spoilers Campaign 2 Episode 33 \\\Jester is showing Caleb around Nicodranas, she has just been blocked by The Gentleman again and everyone knows by now that she is just putting on a brave face





	Trust us, We all know pain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, this is my second every published work of fiction.  
Fictober, day 2: "Trust me, I know the area"  
(Rated teen because it does handle some tough subjects with family)  
Please enjoy!

Jester ran ahead her voice trailing behind her, “Just follow me, I know the area”, as Caleb tried to keep up. 

Caleb had just brought them all back to Nicodranas from a small quest to simply loot some dungeon for The Gentleman. A dungeon that turned out to be the home of a very resilient beholder, who proved quite a pain to  _ persuade _ into relenting it’s loot and laying off with its eye-rays. The Gentleman hadn’t even present to actually give them the job. Therefore the pending talk between their Sweet, Cinnamon-scented cleric and her dad was still very much pending all the while they were doing a lot of rough work.

Jester took it with a smile of course,  _ it wasn’t a big deal _ she’d say. Caleb knew better, family is always a big deal and this was far from the first time The Gentleman had practically blocked Jester from his life. Caleb presumed and hoped he wasn’t the only one who saw Jester’s protective lie. Caduceus undoubtedly saw through her too, but nobody did anything. Caleb didn’t do anything.

Now Jester was showing off her beautiful city as everything shimmered in the moonlight to no one but him. Nott was busy with her family. Fjord didn’t know where he was supposed to put himself and Beau just like him, they just didn’t feel like it was the right thing to do with Jester right now but had no better alternatives. Caduceus gave Caleb a look before declining to see it as well. Yasha, well Yasha disappeared as she usually did.

Caleb knew no one in their little trope were really good at controlling their feelings except for maybe Jess herself and Nott, the problem in that was, that the former was the one in need of guidance right now and the latter understandably was in dire need of just relaxing and healing together with her own family.

“ _ -I know the area _ ”, Caleb could practically see it flowing behind Jester as she kept herself just a bit out of his reach. They ran by a bakery and Jester quickly noted the pros and cons of it, because of course she did, because random facts are a way to block the view to unpleasant facts, Caleb knew that all too well.

They reached a little tailor shop, “welcome Cayleb, to the most wonderful little tailor of amazing dresses for sweet tieflings”, she said with a spin, all in her usual accent and tone. “Also they have suuuper duper good lollipops for while you wait for their adjustments”, she gave her trademark smile for only just a second before she turned around and tried to look into the closed shop.

The night air was cool and fresh without a touch of the saltiness of the sea. Caleb placed a hand on her shoulder and acted as if he too tried to look into the shop, he told her simply, “if you ever need to, just follow me for a bit, I know the area a bit”, he turned his gaze to her face and gave her a sad but supportive smile.

“But you’ve almost never been to Nicodranas, silly Caleb”, she said not looking away from the shop window as she shook her head.

“But I have been right where you are right now”, Caleb taking a step back, turning his back to her and sitting down on the ground, “not everything has to be ok all the time”,

Jester didn’t know where to put herself right now, she didn’t want to confirm nor deny his claims, because she didn’t know.

“I know I’m practically forcing your hand right now, but all I wanted was just to put it all on the board”, he looked back at jester as she stood, frozen, in front of the shop, “you aren’t hiding it from us anymore, so you should know yourself, everything is not fine and that is a big deal”.

Jester turned to him, visibly filled with a chaotic myriad of emotions that couldn’t get out as she slowly dropped her smile as she realised it wasn’t entirely true. “I’m not fine?”

“No, but you're not alone, you’re not the first and we can all help, somehow”. Caleb got up and looked over at the chateau that was just visible over some roofs, “trust us and trust yourself, we all know that area and we will only become more acquainted with it with time”.

“Ok, but this both ways ok Cayleb? You can’t just force me and-”, Caleb cut her off

“Of course not, I will do my best. Now how do we actually get back from here?”, Caleb asked cocking a halfway goofy smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! Glad you read it all the way through, Thanks!  
I would love to read your comments so I might get better at this gig  
(and maybe feel compelled to do this even without it being fictober)


End file.
